


Dayton, Dating, and Double Entendres

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Fresh Perspectives [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack couldn’t believe how much he thought about Stella in the last few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dayton, Dating, and Double Entendres

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they started talking again. This might be going somewhere, or it might not…my mind works that way. This is **#2** in the **Fresh Perspectives** series.

She’d thrown a load of wet clothes in the dryer. The refrigerator was a sad sight and she was hungry. Opening the cabinet proved just as fruitless. Sighing, Stella Rossi went to the drawer for the take out menus. She didn’t want any of that crap but it was that or starvation. A chicken Caesar wrap from Milton’s might hit the spot.

Walking into the living room with the menu, Stella turned on her satellite radio. She fiddled around with the stations until she found some old school Fugees. Taking her iPhone from her hip to call the restaurant, it began to vibrate. Stella didn’t recognize the number and she considered not answering it. Something inside of her told her to ignore her first mind.

“This is Agent Rossi.”

“Hello, Agent Rossi, its Agent Hotchner.”

“Hi there.” She tried not to sound as excited as she was. It had been almost four weeks since their drinks at The Pub. She promised herself not to make the first move. Jack said he would call her so she left him to it. Stella didn’t know how long she planned to wait but her patience thus far truly impressed her. “Where are you tonight?”

“Dayton, Ohio. We have a group doing smash and grabs at local jewelry stores. The violence just escalated…one person was murdered at the last crime scene.”

“Have you nailed down a profile?”

“Not quite. When you're not working with a direct victimology it’s not very easy. We will though; this group of profilers is very talented. Something concrete should come in a few days.”

“How are you?” Stella asked.

“I meant to call you two weeks ago.” Jack admitted.

“You're a busy guy; you said you would call when you got back to town.”

“I've been there and gone twice.”

“Oh really? Now you're in big trouble, mister.” She laughed.

“Let me make it up to you.” Jack said.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Barring international crisis, I’ll be back in town this weekend. We’ll have dinner…how does Bella Tora sound?”

“Lovely,” Stella said. “If you like a five month waiting list.”

“I know a guy.”

“Do you?”

“Mmm hmm.” Jack replied.

“Bella Tora sounds fantastic. We’re really having dinner this weekend?”

“Barring international crisis, yes. You know how it can be; I think you should say a prayer.”

“I will. I’ll get on my knees and everything.” Stella replied.

Jack laughed. He was sitting in a lonely, non-descript hotel room; hearing her voice made his day. He wanted so much to be close to her. Jack couldn’t believe just how much he thought about Stella in the past few weeks.

“I’m not the smartest guy in the world but that sounded like a double entendre to me, Special Agent Rossi.”

“Oh no, you're pretty smart Johnny Bravo.”

“Alright,” Jack laughed. “I’ll take your word for it. Can I just say I'm really looking forward to spending some time with you?”

“Can you come home now, please? Oops, I forgot to mention that I lack the patience gene.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Jack replied.

“Now who’s playing with double entendres?” Stella asked. “See why I think you're adorable?”

“Actually, no.”

“I promise to tell you all about it when we’re face to face.”

“Good. I better get going; I just wanted to relax a little in the middle of this chaos. Sometimes I need to come out of Unit Chief mode. Well, Assistant Unit Chief mode.”

“I'm glad you feel like you can unwind with me.” Stella replied.

“If I don’t talk to you before then I’ll pick you up Saturday night at seven thirty.” Jack said.

“I'm looking forward to seeing you.”

“So am I, Stella. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, John Bradshaw Hotchner.”

Stella sighed as she hung up the phone. OK, she was crazy about him and had no idea how she got to that place. She didn’t have time to think about it now either; her stomach was growling. Scanning the menu once more, Stella called for takeout. Just four more days until Jack came back to town…she could make it. He would make it worth her while.

***


End file.
